1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for an electric part, in which a finger-like latch member on a socket body is brought into engagement with an electric part for maintaining a contacting relation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional connector, contact elements of an electric part such as a leadless IC are placed on the free ends of contacts of a connector in order to obtain a contacting pressure. In order to maintain this pressure-contacting state, a presser cover is mounted on one end of the connector such that the presser cover can be opened and closed. By closing the presser cover against an upper surface of the connector and maintaining the closed state of the cover by a lock lever mounted on the other end of the connector, the IC is held and the contacting pressure is obtained.
However, when such a presser cover is used, it is required to open and close the cover and to lock the cover every time an IC is mounted on and removed from the connector. This lowers working efficiency.
Recently, the work of mounting and removing an IC onto and from the connector is usually performed automatically. However, in the above conventional connector having the construction in which the presser cover is closed and locked by the lock member, it is difficult to automatically perform the work of mounting and removing the IC onto and from the connector. Furthermore, the presser cover is readily turned up or warped upward by the elastic force of the contacts, which makes it difficult to obtain a uniform contacting pressure. In addition, this conventional device has the problem that the presser cover prevents thermal emission from the IC.